The Hidden Note
by wing fire 24
Summary: what if light was telling the truth about hiding one of the death notes in the last two chapters, and last episode? what if he had a one night stand with an expert in stalking & revenge? and if their child is the one who knows where the note is?
1. 1 hidden deaths

**A/N: I hope you like this story, it you haven't read the books after story a year after light dies, please read that first for later chapters to make sense. Enjoy.** What happens if light wasn't lying about hiding the real death note from the investigation headquarters?

Light was running and hoping to reach the warehouse he saw earlier. As he turned into the open door he realized he had a spare cell in his back pocket but his arms were toasted. He then remembered he had one girl from college on speed dial. He swore under his breath but then he thought a thing so ordinary, so simple it had to work; but dialing. It sounded stupid but he needed anything, and he needed it now.

Franticly he landed on large steps remembering why he put this one girl as 1 for speed dial;

_Please light. Just one night. That's all._

_Yuumichi…_

_NO! Just call me yuumi. I, I, know light. I'll forget anyways. Please. I know it's hard to trust me but please. It'll just be a one-night stand._

_Yuumi, can I call you miyuu?_

_O-okay… if you do ever call me after this, that way I'll know. So for to night call that name till it's worn so I'll remember. Thank you._

_Miyuu, I think I'll love you forever. First and last. Never has anyone…been so-_

_Its okay. You can cry. Please be your self for once. Let it out._

_I kill criminals. Is that wrong?_

…_My opinion is… the police think that certain criminals should die as well, just because you give them heart attacks doesn't change their destiny. But I think giving some a chance to repent is also a good idea for the ones of lesser crimes. But with all this in consideration I still… love you._

_Miyuu…_

_Ah light I love… you… _

He only had so much time though. He couldn't think of that now. He lightly pressed that pocket against the metal right where the 1 button was. He heard it ring as his heart clenched.

"Hello?"Awnsered the familiar voice, though a bit worn with age.

"Miyuu!" light screamed as his heart clenched "listen to me carefully!"

"Miyuu? Who is this? I think you have the-" there was a gasp on the other side of the phone then a pause. Then "light? Is that- that you?" she said voice shacking. "Light…"

"I'm here-thump- listen please! I'm going to die but I need you help for it not to be in vane! Listen; go to the spot we used to use for bonfir-thump-eRAHH! Its-its close by where we put that paper. Take it. Please. The positions reversed, but if I can help from mu I will. So-thump- love-thump- you…"

"Ahhhhhh! LIGHT!" sobs would have been heard had he still been there. This was not going to be a vane death… no it would be the cliffhanger for a new story to start. She looked at her one night thing did for her. There stood a young child looking about 6. She had deep sepia eyes that shined a reddish tone in the sun. The child hadn't lost all her baby fat yet so she was a little chubby, but so were most children her age; the healthy ones at least. Her hair was a dark bronze color she had inherited from her mother, along with the smooth healthy abundance from her father. Her skin was a porcelain color with two little dimples that were probably her father's parents hidden traits. She looked concerned from the shout her mother had emitted and started to walk dignified like but gracefully and took her mothers hand and pulled her down to the floor so she could hold her mother and comfort her like she did whenever her mother was told the name light. She looked her beautiful daughter in the face and wished she wasn't shaking so much. She was herself again, though a little shaken. "Might, strength, grace, and love. I will bestow it all on you, my little angel, my joy. Listen carefully miyuko, your father the one I told you about, has left but promised me he'd watch over us from mu-"

"No! Not daddy! Mother you said mu was for people who died! M-mommy, no… no."

"Listen miyuko, it wasn't his intended time, so he had a request for us. But I'll probably have to leave too, so I'll write you the information but you'll have to go alone." This child deserves better…good thing I hacked his computer…what was that place called again? Whammy's, for gifted children… miyuko certently is smart for her age… I'll give her something close to an I.Q. test for the plane ride to England, and then retreve lights phone, and get a death sentence so miyuko will have the strength to carry on as an orphan. For a police detective, I've never felt so needed, don't worry light, miyuko namikura _will_ avenge you, and soon me too…

"But mom your with the police!" miyuko cried into her mother knowing she would soon be her own death.

"I know, sweetie I, kn-knowhaaauu!" The older women sobbed for a moment and then started to pack her child's things and write something her tears staining the letters slightly, and then spoke softly into a telephone and packed that too.

"I love you." Said miyu, as she was hugged then sent on a plane too Winchester England, I.Q. panphlet in hand and step-by-step directions to get to the orphanage and most important, get accepted curled tightly in her small fist.

"Love you too, my little miyuko. Remember who you are, and keep that as your secret forever, and you will live long sweety. I just wish I could see you grow… good-bye." As her mother said this the airport intercom announced that they were now taking normal passengers through gate sixteen.

"go. You are now miyu, if you tell your real name to any one you will die. Now go before the plane leaves and be a good girl." Her mother kissed her check lightly and watched her go.

_Just watch light, that girl will be you greatest achievement. Just you watch._

"THERE SHE IS! AREST THAT WOMEN!" _well, time to embrace death._ Yuumichi held up her hands and turned around, slowly smiling. _See you soon light._

**A/N: I edited the ending of this chapter so you get more of a backround on miyu, or miyuko. Hopefully this will help the story flow better and also make more sense.**


	2. 2 plane ride and hitch hiking 6 yr olds

A/N: I was listening to non-stop Tatu 'not gonna get us' while writing this XD. I don't own death note but I own the idea for this.

"Gate 24 now unloading." I waited patiently for a space to push through and get off of the plane I was currently on.

I only really realized that I was alone in this when I read the note that was folded in the wooden puzzle box.

It took me a second to figure out how I was supposed to open it, before some elderly lady and her grandson sat down and asked me if I was having trouble opening the box. She showed me the first step before I rudely yanked it from her hands and finished the rest in mere minutes, fumbiling every now and then.

I was now walking towards the exit staring at a map leading to a dot on the paper marked _Winchester_. There were many papers like this one that had been ripped from a notebook it seemed.

On them mom explained her research for finding this facility and her tears on one page, the one she had most likely been writing on when she was buying my ticket for Heathrow airport.

_Dear miyu,_

_Please understand that in order to live in a place where your morals will be pampered and the easiest way for you to win-_this was scratched out._ Avenge both me and your beloved father -_teardrops_- this is the best course of action. I had been watching your father's actions for years. A man has cornered your father so that someone else decided to kill him. I hope I can trust you to help right thi world. The notebook I have reburied at a place only you know know of. When you have the will, and the schooling, leave and search for it. Never forget your years with me. This money should pay for a taxi to Winchester. If they won't take you dress up in the close in your bag and hitch hike there. Search through my papers and memorize where the institution is. Then hid this box under a tree near there and pretend as though you have just been thrown away from your parents and your new name is Mary Clark. Ask for a place to stay –_tears-_ and pass the tests, whatever it takes. I love you, miyu, do your parents souls good so we can rest when we go to nothingness._

By now I was dressed in the clothes my mother had packed as per her instruction. I raised my thumb while on my tippy toes in the rain.

A beat up van with surf boards strapped to the top pulled up and the window slid down to see to females in their twenties.

"you need a ride kid?"

I put on my best worried face and looked her in the eyes.

"my aunt is sick so my mother sent me to stay with her for the summer. Are you by any chance going near Winchester?"

to say the least, I was dropped off at Winchester by nightfall and had been treated to both lunch and dinner. 

**A/N: im so happy right now! I finally got my muse back, but I had to rewrite the entire chapter ^-^;; reviews mean updates faster! (now I just have to find the muse that never was for choco. Mushroom -_-;; …**


End file.
